Autonomous vehicles configured to transport passengers, goods, materials and the like may often be based on vehicles that may include unnecessary apparatus and systems that may serve no functional purpose if the autonomous vehicle is configured to autonomously navigate and maneuver over a planned route. Therefore, a steering wheel, brake pedal, throttle pedal, turn signal stalk, rear view mirror, side view mirrors, wiper controls, a dashboard, gauges, a windshield, a backlight glass (e.g., rear glass), a parking brake, seats that face the direction of travel (e.g., facing a windshield or windscreen) and the like may not be necessary because the autonomous vehicle ought to be able to autonomously direct operation of the autonomous vehicle without the need for human interaction and/or without unnecessary structure determined by the need for human interaction with and/or control of the vehicle (e.g., the driver facing the windshield thus requiring a forward facing seat), for example.
Moreover, a configuration of a conventional vehicle that is re-tasked as an autonomous vehicle may often constrained by vehicle design and manufacturing processes associated with human driver-based vehicles, even though a configuration of a driverless vehicle need not be constrained by conventional design and manufacturing paradigms.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, apparatus and methods for implementing driverless robotic vehicles.
Although the above-described drawings depict various examples of the invention, the invention is not limited by the depicted examples. It is to be understood that, in the drawings, like reference numerals designate like structural elements. Also, it is understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale.